Cartel de Seattle Grace
by hernandez2209
Summary: Meredith Grey's past will come back to haunt her or to make her relieved. Emotions are everywhere in this episode of Cartel de Seatlle Grace. Drugs? Surgery? Death?


Cartel de Seattle Grace

It's a beautiful Friday morning, Meredith Grey gets dressed and ready to go to the hospital. She walks downstairs on her routine route to grab her cup of coffee. She stands in her kitchen thinking about the malignant tumor she has to take out of a man's skull today. As she stands there she hears her doorbell.

 _Meredith thought, i wonder who that could be._

She walks to the door slowly and opens the door.

Meredith looks out the door and says, "Hello? Anyone there?".

She starts to walk out the door when suddenly she see a package labelled with her name and has no return address.

Meredith takes the package inside and thinks about opening it. As she's contemplating whether to open it a clock goes off.

"Shit. It's 8 o'clock and i'm late for work."

She grabs her jacket bag and the package and brings it with her to the car. She gets to the hospital and gets ready to prepare for surgery on the brain tumor. As shes getting ready she can't help but think about the package. She's freaking out and all of the sudden. Boom!

"You okay today?", says Meredith's Best friend Cristina Yang, "You're about to have your fist major surgery and you look as pale as a ghost."

Meredith grabs Christinas arm and say "Come with me."

They move to an on call room and Meredith explains the whole situation. She tells her about the package and they discuss whether or not to open it.

"What do you even think it is?" Christina asks.

"I don't know! It has no return address."

"Fine let's just open it." Christina said.

So they find a knife and they run to the on call room. As they get back they sit in silence as they state at the box. Minutes go by and Meredith opens the box suddenly. They look look inside of the box and see a note and a package.

They read the note

 _Dear Meredith,_

 _I know this is all of the sudden and I have a lot to explain but I need you to look after this package. Please do not look at it but I will explain when I get out of prison. I mean kinda weird I'm going to prison right? But you'll understand once I get out. Let no one else know you got this package. Thank you for your help and I know I can trust you._

 _-your friend_

 _Isabell Stevens_

They sit back in silence and the door swings open.

"Meredith what the hell are you doing in here! You have the biggest surgery of your career right now and you're freaking out in here with Christina! Get to the OR room and do your surgery!" yells chief resident Richard Webber.

Meredith gets up and heads to the door while nodding and trying to tell Christina to hide the box. She walks into the surgery room and begins her surgery but while she is in surgery she can't help but wonder what was in the box. As she finishes her surgery flawlessly she runs outside and sees all the staff congratulating her and she runs right past them. Christina follows her as she runs to the locker room. Meredith runs to the package. And opens it up.

Meredith sits backs and looks. She sees a large gallon size bag of white powder. Shock comes over her and Christina busts in the door. She looks at Meredith and looks at the box. They sit there and she says

"You have to hide that. What're you gonna do?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Christina! What do you do in a situation like this! I've never even seen stuff like this except on tv shows."

"Well you got to get it out of here. You can't just keep it!"

"It's from Izzy though! I can't just not do anything about it she's in trouble and needs are help. She had cancer for Christs sake."

"Well hide it til the end of the day and we'll figure out what to do with it once we go home."

"Fine! Meet me at my house at 9."

Christina leaves the room and they go about their day having basic surgeries and watching the clock to try to get the day go through and figure out what's going to happen. As time clicks closer and closer to leaving time they both get extremely nervous and and work finally gets off. They both rush to Meredith's house and they open the box. Seeing the white powder still in disbelief trying to comprehend everything.

Ding Dong!

They jump up and they both run to the knives ready to go after whoever was at the door. They walk to the door and see an envelope on the floor mat at the bottom of the door. The fling the door open and they both run outside and grab the letter and go back inside.

 _Dear Meredith,_

 _I've escaped prison down in mexico_

 _and am on my way back up the coast toward Seattle._

 _I hope you didn't open the package but if you did do not tell_

 _Anyone and don't do anything with the package and let it be._

 _Hope to see you soon._

 _-Izzy_

Meredith waits. Weeks go by and no word from Izzy. As she comes home from a long day of surgery upon surgery and having to go through the chaos of interns she finally gets home and relaxes on her couch. The doorbell rings. She opens the door and sees an unknown person,

"Do I know you?"

The unknown person replies "Are you Meredith?"

"Yes? And who are you?"

The intruder runs in and grabs her. Meredith starts screaming as she tries to get away from the attacker's grip. When bham! Meredith gets knocked out, She wakes up hours later strapped to a chair and the the attacker waiting for her to wake up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm apart of a secret cartel down in Mexico. I'm sent here to find something that was stolen from me and my family. I understand that you have it and i'm not leaving until i get it."

"I have nothing! I'm just a surgeon." says Meredith with fear in her voice.

"You see thats a lie. I know from multiple sources that you got a package from Izzy."

A blank stare goes on Meredith's face as the name Izzy is said.

"I haven't talked to Izzy since she left from having cancer."

The attacker slaps her in the face.

Knock knock. A girlish figure pops up. The attacker goes to the door and opens it.

"Hello. Who are you" asks the attacker.

Dink. A silent noise is heard. Dud. Meredith sees the boy fall down with blood coming down the chest. Walks in Izzy with a gun with a silencer. Meredith is in shock to see Izzy and from the now dead body in her home. Izzy rushes over to Meredith.

"Are you okay. I'm sorry for all of this" as she unties the rope around Meredith's arms and legs. "We have to go and ill explain when we get to our next location."

"Izzy talk to me! Whats going on?"

"Ill explain in the car we have to go."

They rush to the car and go on a long car ride. Many question are asked but only to be replied with just wait and you will find out. They pull up to a house in the middle of a desert. They get out of the car.

"Ive met this friend while i have been gone. He has helped me with a lot and making money and everything."

"Okay." says Meredith.

They walk up to the door and Izzy knocks 3 times.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Time goes by and the door opens slowly. A bald white male with a science gown opens the door.

"Meredith this is my friend. Walter White."


End file.
